One night of relief
by Broski-loves-PANDAAS
Summary: OKay...SO, I got a prompt from a friend and this happened. . .Decided to update this shiznit. u Enjoy


Rough Nights

"HANES! WE HAVE TO GO BACK AND SAVE MOM!" Eren screamed as he tried to break free from Hanes' grip, trying to get him to go back for his mother, while Mikasa looked away. She didn't want to see her last mother die, not again. The titan picked Carla up, from under the roof, that which had fallen on her. The smiling titan brought the much smaller human up to it's mouth and opened wide. "STOP!" Eren yelled as his mom was about to be chomped in half- then, everything stopped.

Eren sat up in his bed, in the cell of the survey corps' basement. It was a dream. He just had another bad dream, about his mom about...titans. "...mom...I'm sorry, I couldn't save you." Eren said, barely above a whisper. Tears started to stream from his eyes. He missed her so much. Memories started to flow in ans he couldn't stop himself. His sobs, inaudible. His tears silently hit the floor, until he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face into his knees.

"Shit." The all to familiar feeling came back to him. His breathing was coming in ragged and uneven. So, he did what he always did, he waited until he calmed down and until his breathing became more even. "Erwin, is it REALLY my turn to check on the brat?" a cranky Levi asked his superior, for the corporal had a shitty night and had little to no sleep and was looking forward to an early rest. "Levi, it's your turn, sorry. On the bright side, if you hurry you can get to your CLEAN room and sleep faster." Levi was far too tired to argue and he had to admit, he DID like his clean room over that moldy, dusty and dirty cell of Eren's. "Fine." Levi sighed as he walked away, so he can check up on the young, angry, German boy before he got a good night's rest.

It wasn't going so well for Eren, though. It's been 30 minutes and he hasn't calmed his man titties, yet. "Oi! Eren, you okay down there?" Eren recognized that voice. 'H-heichou! I need help.' he thought to himself. "Hei-"he was cut off by a fit of painful coughs. He then heard slow footsteps coming down the stairs. 'Please hurry up, Levi!' the adolescent male thought to himself as he doubled over in an attempt to calm himself in some way, for he was just desperate at this point. "What? Are you ok-what?" Levi looked confused as he heard odd noises from a crumpled up titan transformer. "Eren what are you doing?" Eren lifted up his head and his eyes were watering. "Help-can't-br-breathe." Eren barely choked out as Levi approached him, his speed being in between "fast" and "jog". Levi carefully walked up to the boy and tried to get him to at least sit up straight, even if it meant breaking him. 'God damn it, Levi. Don't break the brat, he's probably already panicked enough.' Ravioli thought to himself. "Eren, relax. There you go, let's get you out of this shit hole of a cell." Eren sat on his bed and nodded his head. Levi starts to head out and looks back to see Eren still sitting there and asks, "Can you walk?" Eren replies with a nod of his head and got up, slightly light-headed from slight oxygen deprivation and stumbles onto the ground as another fit of coughing racked his body. "Shit. Eren, what happened?" Levi asked, as he squatted next to the fallen boy on the floor of the disgusting basement. "B-b-b-bad-" was all Eren could manage before he choked on the air that he was desperate to have.

Suddenly Eren felt two arms wrapped around him as he was dragged against something that felt like a wall. He realized that it was Levi's chest he was pressed against. "You're okay, Eren. You're going to be fine." Levi said as he loosened the straps from Eren's 3DMG and slid them off of the boy's body. "Eren, calm down breath like me, listen." As Levi said this, he began to breath slower and put his hand over Eren's chest to make sure Eren exhaled the same time he did. "H-Heichou-hur-" Eren tried to say something, but Levi immediately shushed him and forced him not to talk. "Eren, you feeling better yet?" Eren gave a nod before Levi picked him up, bridal style. He was carrying Eren to his room, he dared not letting him walk for he thought that the boy would collapse and the corporal did NOT want to repeat that.

After they arrived, Levi looked at Eren and sat him on his bed. "You're tired, aren't you? So, sleep." as Levi was walking away, he saw Eren out from the corner of his eye. He was trying to say something, but couldn't get the words out. So, the tired, short man returned to the bedside and asked him, "What happened and why were you like that?" Eren hesitated for a moment and replied with silence for a little bit of time. For he was still trying to figure out how he should explain this to the corporal. After a little bit of waiting, Levi lost all patience with this boy and slapped the night-stand, fairly loudly and is made Eren jump slightly at this noise. "Now dip-shit," Levi said, with an exasperating "tell me what happened and why it did." Levi said and Eren now knew what the answer should be. "It was just an asthma attack...It's nothing. I just had a bad dream, is all." is all Eren had to say, before Levi stopped him and forced him to sit with him and tell about the dream. "So, you were just re-living the memory over again?" "It's not a big deal." Was Eren's reply. "Still," Levi said as he took Eren into his arms and held him whispering, "that won't happen anymore, I'm here. As long I am here and alive, nothing will harm you, physically or mentally." as he said this, he slid Eren under the covers and himself next to the exhausted teen. "Uuuh, heichou what are you do-" Eren asked his superior who simply replied with, "Eren , I'm tired and cranky. Just. Go. To. Sleep."


End file.
